


Sleep

by Angel_DemonQueen_Hunter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_DemonQueen_Hunter/pseuds/Angel_DemonQueen_Hunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You survived your first Avengers mission and all you want is sleep. Will Steve let you have any?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

You had survived your first mission as an Avenger.

But you felt like death warmed over. Training was one thing but actually being in the field was ten times more intense. Not only did every fiber in your body ache but your brain did as well from all the quick thinking you had to do. All you wanted to do was collapse in a heap and sleep for a week but you didn’t want to look weak in front of the others. In fact, you figured by the time you got back to your room, you wouldn’t even attempt to remove your silver bodysuit and black boots; you just wanted to flop facedown on your bed and never move again.

On the quinjet ride back to the Avengers Training Facility, everyone was joking and laughing and not resting at all. So you forced yourself to join in, although smiling at Tony’s lame jokes made your face hurt. At one point, Steve hit you on your thigh as he congratulated you on your first successfully completed mission; it was all you could do not to cry. 

Once back to the facility, you held onto the rail tightly as you exited the plane’s stairs, praying you didn’t stumble and fall on your face. You walked slowly through the hangar, following Bruce and Natasha, who had their arms slung around one another. You loved them together; they were so sweet to each other and the way they looked at one another made you wish you had someone in your life. But living at the facility made it hard to meet guys. The only single Avengers were Sam and Steve and, in your mind, they were way out of your league. Maybe you should start looking at some of the guys that worked in the labs with Bruce or the maintenance crew. 

As you left the hangar and limped into the main hallway, you eyed the elevator with relief until you realized that everyone else was climbing the stairs. “Oh, come on,” you whispered to yourself. The thought of climbing that enormous staircase sapped any energy you may have had stored up and you took a step towards the elevator. You heard Natasha laugh and you looked over to make sure you weren’t being laughed at for being weak. She wasn’t even looking in your direction but the idea of being thought of as the weak link in the group strengthened your resolve and walked over to the stairs. 

You placed your hand on the rail and willed your feet to move. Nothing happened. You took a deep breath and tried again. Nada. “Come on, Y/N, you got this,” you said quietly to yourself. “You just defeated a fricking clone army, you can conquer a stupid staircase.” You willed your right foot to move forward. “Okay, we’re halfway there,” you told yourself, feeling dangerously close to tears. Just as you were thinking maybe you were actually going to have to take the elevator, you felt yourself being swept up in the air. You let out a shocked scream.

“Don’t worry, Y/N, I got you.” You recognized Steve Rogers’ voice in your ear. You looked over and saw his smiling face. It was smeared with dirt and sweat and a little blood that probably wasn’t even his, yet he still looked devastatingly handsome. 

“What are you doing, Rogers,” you asked, embarrassed and angry that he had seen your struggle. “Put me down!”

“If I put you down, you’ll keel right over.” You opened your mouth to protest but he rolled right over your words. “Don’t bother arguing, you know I’m right. I saw how hard you worked out there today and I saw the exhaustion in your eyes on the quinjet. It’s nothing to be ashamed of; we’re all tired.”

“No one else is so tired that Captain freakin’ America has to carry them to their room,” you grumbled.

“Who says I’m taking you to your room?” 

“What?” Your E/C eyes widened at his flirtatious tone. 

“My room is closer,” he clarified with a wink. 

“But...if I pass out on your bed...where will you sleep?”

“In my bed.” He laughed softly as he put you down on the floor just inside his room. You wobbled a bit and had to grab onto his shoulders to keep from falling over. “You haven’t figured this out yet?”

“Figured what out,” you asked slowly, not daring to believe what you thought he was saying. 

“You must be more tired than I thought.” Before you could even comprehend what Steve was doing, his strong hand was cupping the side of your face and his lips were on yours, kissing you lightly, tentatively. You closed your eyes and enjoyed the sensation, your hands still clutching his shoulders. When he pulled away you didn’t move. “Did you fall asleep while I was kissing you,” he asked, sounding incredulous. You smiled and opened your eyes slowly.

“No. I was...savoring the moment,” you told him. His lips curled in a sweet grin and your belly coiled in excitement. His thumb caressed your cheek and you leaned into his touch, staring into his blue eyes. Maybe you had actually fallen asleep on the quinjet and you were dreaming. “So, what brought this on,” you asked.

 

“I saw that maneuver you did to save Barton and I thought…” Steve stopped talking to take a deep breath. He looked upset for a brief second. “...I thought you were a goner. That was when I realized I needed to tell you how I feel.”

“And how do you feel, Rogers,” you breathed, your heart pounding against your chest. 

“I like you, Y/L/N,” he said, leaning in to brush a feathery kiss on your lips. “I like you a lot.” Another light kiss. “And I don’t want anything to happen to one of us without you knowing that, or without us having a chance to do something about this.” 

“I like you, too,” you said, standing on your tiptoes to give him a kiss of your own. You ignored the pain that shot through your legs as you did so. Steve grinned against your lips and wrapped both arms around your waist to pull you closer. He locked his lips on yours and kissed you until your head swam. 

“Now that we’ve gotten that out of the way, are you ready to get some rest?” You laid your head on his chest, feeling his heart beating almost as hard as yours, and nodded. Steve pulled away from you and slowly unzipped your body suit, peeling it away from your skin. When he reached your boots, he sat you down on his bed and pulled them and your socks off before finishing the removal of the suit. It left you wearing a black sports bra and a pair of black satin underwear. Steve’s eyes roamed over your body in approval as he stripped out of his uniform, leaving it in a pile on the floor as he crawled into the bed. 

You weren’t shy about looking at his body; he was god-like in his white boxers, all gleaming, sweaty muscles. Were those freckles on his shoulders? You waited until he was stretched out before scooting up next to him, kissing the freckles that were indeed sprinkled over his skin. 

“Sleep good,” you said, settling in with your head on his smooth, muscular chest. He wrapped his arms around you tightly.

“You, too,” he whispered, placing his lips on the top of your head. The last thing you heard before you passed out in his embrace was his soft, happy sigh.


End file.
